srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-12-04 - Cutscene: Tragedy Strikes The Argama
"Hoist 'er up!" A twosome of technicians stand at the base of one of the Mobile Suit carriers for the Argama, on which a rather dark figure of an Orbital Frame sits. Bright Noa had commanded that the Amenthes unit, owned by the current Divine Crusader prisoner Ascian Luddite, would get researched. Little had come of the research until recently, due to the fact that the unit had been in serious disrepair. The engineers had put in enough time to reattach its arms, and after a freak occurence during the time Katz was committing mass terrorist actions to innocent civilians in West America, they had finally found a way to test its energy readings. And now that they'd manage to boot the unit up to be capable of basic flight, it was time to get some practical flight-information. A heavy hand landed on the shoulder of a proud young man, carrying a little nameplate with the name 'Bof Terry'. Terry turns his head to come face to face with one of the head engineers. "Now remember. We just need basic flight information. Don't do anything crazy, you got that? We installed a temporary radio inside, so we will continue to be in contact at all times." The black haired testpilot nods at the head engineer and laughs tiredly. "No worries, I've got this handled." The hand which had patted him on the shoulder moves further around his neck, and within seconds he is getting a space-noogie. "Hah! Do us proud kid!" Clearly, the man had high hopes for this youngster. "I even got you one of my old suits. A flashy spacy red - just like the Red Comet!" The two laugh for a while, until it finally is time to start the test flight. The head engineer returns to the communication and radar room, whilst Terry gets into the unit and puts on the normal suit's helmet. He lets his eyes throw a glance over the cockpit of the Orbital Frame. "So. Right... Here we go." He leans over a bit to let his hands touch on the controls of the unit, and a smile appears on his face as it responds with a gentle red light that begins to flow through the cockpit and further though the unit... glowing like blood pulsing through circuit-design veins. "Alright. Power seems to be decent. The A.I. however still seems to be disabled. So we'll have to fly 'er manually." "Think you can handle this?" the head engineer sounds from the other side of the other side of the radio, in the commroom, just as a particular blue haired man comes by. "Yeah! I think so." He hears a voice coming from the other side of the radio. "Bof Terry, taking off in the Amenthes." The blue haired BAHRAM pilot's eyes widened. They were going on out on /his/ Amenthes? He quickly turns around and tries to get to the Hangar - using the movement-assist railing along the side of the Argama, taking him past the port side windows... where he stops. Outside, the Amenthes is gently floating out of the Launch Deck and is flying at an easy pace. "How dare they..." Ascian Luddite, the blue haired man, sneers. He squints his eyes and bares his teeth. And that's where things start going wrong. Bof Terry reports through the radio. "Command. Something's strange. I am trying to get it to stop, but the unit is still goin~URK!" Suddenly the Amenthes banks heavily towards the side of the Argama and CRASHES into the side of the ship! Sirens start blaring throughout the ship, and people start quickly trying to get to their posts, thinking the ship to be under attack. The bared teeth look on Ascian's face slowly... shifts. "Bof! What are you doing!?" The head engineer calls through the radio. On the Amenthes, the testpilot tries to lay his hands as firmly on the controls as possible when suddenly, /SPARK!/. "AHH!" Bof Terry jerks his hands back from the half-sphere controls, and the entire cockpit goes dark. The Amenthes suddenly spins around a hundred-and-eight degrees and flies a bit away from the Argama... before its verniers go full-burst and it crashes STRAIGHT into the floor of the Argama's port-side launch-strip. "AHHHHH!" The man can be heard through the radio. "Terry! Get a hold of that machine!" Meanwhile, Ascian's eyes have widened, and he is... chuckling. Cackling. "Hehehe... hahaha... HAAHAHAHAHAA! That's right! Nobody. Nobody comes between you and me, Amenthes!" Then, things take a turn for the weird. Terry watches as the cockpit slowly fills with a slight red glow that seems to come from the inside 'energy' veins of the unit. "Wuh... what's this?" He sounds scared. "Ch... ch-chief! There's someone in here with me!!! Some woman! She she... just..." On the other side of the radio, the engineer gives a strange look at the technician next to him. "There's nobody with you there, Bof. We're only reading one lifesign.". "No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Amenthes rams into the Argama again... and again... and again. From the outside, it can only be assumed that Terry is getting justled around like a ragdoll. "NO! STOP IT! IT BUUURNS! ARRRRrr*fzzzzzzzzzzttzzzzzzz*" The radio suddenly goes silent... and the Amenthes turns off. In the meanwhile, Ascian never stopped cackling until the unit had finally stopped moving. "Heeee..." He has a crazed look in his eyes. ---- When the Amenthes finally is scooped back up and checked out, Terry is dead. Heavy bruises on his body, as well as some severe yet unexplainable burns on his body - as if a set of hands had touched his chest and burned him, yet... without going through his Normal Suit. They however determined that he died due to a severe heartattack. From that point on, testpilots refused to test-fly the Amenthes. What had happened? . Had there really been another person in there? A woman? Then had she somehow burned him? Nobody would ever know. Category:Cutscenes